When a missile or similar vehicle is ground launched it passes from an initial low velocity launch phase into a subsequent higher velocity flight phase. Full control of the missile from ground launch to target necessitates a control system that provides for .+-. pitch, .+-. yaw and .+-. roll thrust corrections during flight. The missile configuration may include fins and/or reaction nozzles responsive to actuation of the control system.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,304,029 issued Feb. 14, 1967 to N. F. Ludtke for "Missile Directional Control System" discloses a missile having fixed fins and a plurality of reaction nozzles for corrective jet forces.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,692,258 issued Sept. 19, 1972 to T. M. Holland for "Missile Configurations, Controls and Utilization Techniques" discloses a "means for thrust vector directional control" which allows "substantial reduction in cost, weight and aerodynamic drag . . . by eliminating large aerodynamic fins and complex fittings required for fin attachment".
U.S. Pat. No. 3,764,091 issued Oct. 9, 1973 to J. A. Crowhurst for "Improvement in or Relating to Control Systems" discloses a steering and propulsion system for a guided missile in which thrust vectoring of the propulsive effluent is achieved by means of a dirigible tail nozzle. The missile configuration includes fins but of the free spinning type.
Also known are missile configurations having a separate fin control system and a separate reaction control system.